


does it weigh you down?

by sshyksarry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, im cross-posting this from tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: It’s sometime around midnight and two twin lights; blue, yellow, blue, yellow, are blinking up at her from the edge of her bed.





	does it weigh you down?

It’s sometime around midnight and two twin lights; blue, yellow, blue, yellow, are blinking up at her from the edge of her bed.

Adora blinks and scrubs at her left eye. “Catra?” she says, shifting in the sheets, “Catra, what’s wrong?”

Catra blinks again, once, twice. “You kicked me,” she whispers. 

Adora frowns, rubs her eye again. The world around them is dark and fuzzy, the lines all wrong; skewered, a bed too far to the left, a blanket half-hidden under a body. She swallows, ignores it, “Did I?”

Catra nods.

Adoras frown deepens, “I'm sorry.” Even though in some way, she knows she isn't. How does she know that? 

Catra doesn't seem phased by it though. She only shrugs, and looks away, not moving, not even blinking. Her eyes are heavy like this, Adora thinks, throat constricting. "Did you...did you want to sleep up here?"

A pause, and then -

Catra moves; slow and cautious, (as she always is) - until she’s lying flat on her back beside Adora. Only she's rigid; hard around the edges and that’s not right, Catra is usually so soft around her.

Adora frowns and turns so shes on her side. Her hand comes up, brushing against Catras cheek. "Are you okay?" she asks (underneath: _are we okay_?). Catra’s breath comes out hot against her palm. Her eyes are big and bold and bright.

They could blind, if she wanted them to.

“I’m okay but,”

Adora breathes in. _But_ -

“But I wanted to say that,” Catra looks away and there's a flicker in the distance, until she looks back again to say, "I love you."

Adora breathes out.

She falls to her knees and Catras form flickers, flickers, settles, flickers, and the walls turn black, purple and blue. Her breath stutters. Her voice shakes. Light Hope stands above her, sure and ready and -

“One more time,” Adora says, “ _please_ , just one more.”

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many flaws in this (i wont point them out but YES i KNOW what they are i can FEEL my writer mutual's BREATHING down my neck right now) but...i dont want to make this better bc...i just dont.
> 
> (cross-posted from tumblr so you may have seen this there, but i changed a few things up, not totally sure on them and honestly who KNOWS if i wont just delete this tomorrow.)


End file.
